surmisonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarf
Dwarfs are a mortal race of subterranean beings that are known for their skills in metalworking and magical enchantments. They originated from Erdyn's Hollow realm as unintelligent natives, only later would they be discovered by the gods, whom many would go onto serve as blacksmiths. As a countermeasure against the dangerous Hollow creatures, the proto-dwarves developed illusion magic to blend themselves with the underground environment, appearing as if they had been turned to stone. Overview Having existed since the Primordial Age, the race that proceeded modern dwarfs were soulless creatures that resided within the Hollows. While not one of the strongest of the Hollow races, the dwarfs had adapted themselves into gaining unique forms of instinctual magic. Physical illusions were used to conceal themselves from hostile threats, whereas enchantment was brought together from rocks and other objects so they may defend themselves if illusions or retreat was not an option. While the surface world was in the midst of the Primeval Age, the gods came into contact with these primitive creatures and, seeing some value in their abilities, gifted them with a soul and intelligence, creating the first dwarfs. In exchange for their souls, those willing among the dwarfs entered the service of the gods, crafting them items of magnificent power and teaching them how to do so. While some joined with the gods, there were others who instead chose to expand their dominion within the Hollows and carving out their own home. Those in service to the gods brought back knowledge of the outside world and all that it contained, bringing any advantage they had back to their people. Characteristics Dwarfs are a stocky race of mortals that lived within the Hollow of Erdyn, living their lives through the development of new technology and expansion of their underground empire and its defence. While they are sometimes found above ground, they are found by many humans as mutations and commonly face discrimination, causing many dwarfs to remain in their subterranean homes. Despite what they might face from other races, the dwarfs are naturally kind-natured towards themselves and even their opponents, although their kindness is not an entirely universal trait among their race. Appearance Dwarfs are a slightly short race of creatures that resemble downsized humans, as they were formed into a similar form. They typically have dark black hair and pale white skin from their underground nature. The height of a dwarf is almost reaching that of humans, but are noticeable enough to be able to differentiate between the two. Powers and Abilities *'Magic': While not as proficient as some other races, the dwarfs possess the ability to manipulate the flow of magic by using their bodies as a conduit. Dwarfs are innately capable of using of their unique magic, having developed it before being gifted souls. While other races may be able to learn their magic, it is often proven difficult. **'Illusions': The illusionary powers of the dwarfs allow them to create physical illusions that are capable of fooling all those who look upon them. While they are fragile, the illusions can be physically interacted with and fools all the more common senses to the creatures of Erdyn. Only those who shatters the illusion or negates it through magic can figure out the truth behind it. **'Enchantment': By guiding the flow of magic from their bodies and into objects, dwarfs are able to carve magical effects onto them. While used to make enchanted stones during the Primeval Age, the dwarfs have since began to carve runes into modular objects and then bringing them together to form a singular object. Weaknesses *'Mortality': As a mortal race, the dwarfs have a short lifespan much like that of humans. They are able to be killed through bodily trauma and by viruses and disease. Category:Races Category:Mortals